Crossbow
The Crossbow is a special weapon that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It is a silent (but unsuppressed) high-powered weapon, and takes up the Secondary slot under the category of Special. It uses explosive and regular bolts for ammunition which are affected by gravity over range. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Crossbow appears in the third of the five weapon swaps in the mission "Executive Order" as well as the third and last part of the mission "WMD". It can fire two different types of bolts, normal or explosive. It also has an attached Variable Zoom scope, which the player can steady and also zoom in further. The Crossbow has fairly high accuracy from the hip, and although it is fairly strong, the bolt needs to hit an enemy's head or chest to score a one-shot kill. Unlike other scoped weapons, the crossbow can be reloaded while aiming down the scope. In "Executive Order", a zipline is available to be launched on the second use of it, similar to the grappling hook on a KS-23 in "Vorkuta". Also, the Nintendo Wii version of "Vorkuta" replaces the flaming explosive catapult with a Crossbow with a flaming tip. Multiplayer The Crossbow also appears in multiplayer, available at level 33. It has no attachments, and always fires explosive bolts. Unlike its campaign counterpart, the multiplayer Crossbow fires projectiles that do drop over a certain distance and do not hit instantly. It is one of the weapons used in the Sticks and Stones Wager Match playlist, along with the Ballistic Knife and Tomahawk. It is also the 19th weapon in Gun Game. When a player is hit by the bolt, the screen flashes red and an indicator comes up in the shape of an arrow with the word "Stuck!" on it, indicating the player has been hit with an explosive bolt. At this point, there is nothing the player can do to save themselves, and will be killed along with any teammates within the blast radius by the explosion after 1.5 seconds. One of the few things a "Stuck" player can do in this situation is attempt to take his attacker out with him by rushing towards them in the hope the blast kills them as well, although this is less than reliable and is near impossible if the target has the Flak Jacket perk. When using this weapon in conjunction with Scavenger Pro, the player gains a total five explosive bolts. As well, the Crossbow is the one of the few non-pistol secondary weapons that refills from Scavenger, the other being the Ballistic Knife. Pairing it with Sleight of Hand Pro and the player can have an explosive secondary capable of receiving ammo more regularly and firing faster than most Launchers. When using Sleight of Hand, a good way to get the Fast Hands Kills is to stick enemies with the Crossbow. The player damages the enemy when the bolt hits and reloads quickly before the bolt explodes, which counts for the challenge if the player does not cancel the reload (e.g. by sprinting). The killfeed icon for a direct impact from a crossbow bolt is the same as that of any other grenade direct impact. In Hardcore, being hit by a bolt is fatal. In Core and Barebones, a player can be killed by the bolt alone if the player's health is low enough, and a direct impact in any game mode to a player in Second Chance is sufficient enough for the kill. The Crossbow does not have a damage multiplier for the head, but a direct impact kill can still register as a headshot. The bolts fired by an enemy will have a red tip, while friendly crossbow bolts will have a green tip, similar to the Semtex. Bolt Types *Normal Bolts (Campaign only; default ammo type) *Explosive Tip (all game modes; default ammo type in Multiplayer and Zombies) *Zipline (Campaign only) *Flaming Tip (Campaign Wii version only) Attachments *Variable Zoom (Campaign only) Zombies The Crossbow can be obtained in Zombies mode via the Mystery Box for 950 points on every map except Moon. The very long reload time makes it difficult to use effectively in solo, as the player is left vulnerable. Also, its wide splash radius can easily stun the player for a couple of seconds, unless the player has PhD Flopper. When Pack-A-Punched the Crossbow becomes the Awful Lawton. Its bolts can distract any zombies near where they lands, similar to a Monkey Bomb, though the time the zombies are distracted is shorter than that of the Monkey Bomb's unless the player has bought Quick Revive, in which case the bolt will last a bit longer. If a zombie is shot with the Awful Lawton, the zombie will humorously claw at the bolt that is stuck in it. Also, the Awful Lawton has to be used to earn the Sacrificial Lamb achievement/trophy. Speed Cola helps by halving the reload time. Juggernog will help if a zombie is shot when it is too close by and explodes near the player. Double Tap Root Beer has no effect, as it is a single-shot weapon. PhD Flopper is highly advised, as it effectively allows the player to be near the bolt without being stunned and damaged. This weapon is a great backup weapon when playing with multiple people, especially when upgraded to the Awful Lawton, as the Monkey Bomb effect to the bolts can help when someone needs to be revived or when there are too many zombies to handle. Crossbow vs. Awful Lawton Achievement/Trophy Sacrificial Lamb (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Shoot at or be shot by an ally with a Pack-a-Punch crossbow and kill six zombies with the explosion. Gallery Crossbowdefault.png|Default Crossbow. Crossbow Iron Sight BO No DOF.png|Default Iron Sights. Crossbow Reloading BO.png|Reloading the explosive bolts. Crossbow Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Crossbow. Reloading crossbow.png|Reloading the Crossbow with non-explosive bolts hud indicator arrow.png|The Explosive Arrow indicator. Crossbowbolt.png|The Crossbow's bolt. Crossbow Undercover WMD.jpg|Hudson holding the Crossbow while hiding in "WMD". Wii Crossbow Vorkuta.png|The Crossbow as seen on the Wii version of "Vorkuta". ELITE Crossbow.png|Render of the Crossbow. Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies As of a recent patch, the Crossbow is now available in the Mystery Box for Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, ''but only on iOS. Awful Lawton reloading iPhone version.PNG|Reloading the Awful Lawton. Awful Lawton out of Pack a Punch iPhone version.PNG|Awful Lawton in the Pack-a-Punch machine. Awful Lawton iron sights iPhone version.PNG|Aiming with the Awful Lawton. Awful Lawton and arrow bolt iPhone version.PNG|Arrow bolt. Crossbow out of mystery box iPhone version.PNG|Crossbow in the Mystery Box. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Crossbow reappears in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II with a few differences; it can fire three shots before needing to reload in multiplayer, and ten shots in the campaign. Much like its Call of Duty: Black Ops counterpart, the bolts the Crossbow fires follow a parabolic trajectory so in order to secure a kill over considerable range, you must aim slightly above the target to compensate. Furthermore, unlike other weapons, the Crossbow's bolts do not follow the hit-scan mechanic so the projectile doesn't instantly reach its mark (though the bolt travel speed is still fast nonetheless). The lethal radius of the explosions caused by bolts is now much lower than its counterpart (around 2.7m), but sticking an enemy still mostly ensures a kill. The capacity and fire rate makes up for this somewhat but compared to its previous incarnation, it is still relatively harder to use. The player must cock the Crossbow before shooting off another bolt but it's done relatively quickly. If an enemy has Flak Jacket , they may be able to survive being stuck with one bolt, so another bolt might be required to secure the kill. Likewise, shooting the front of an Assault Shield with a Crossbow does not kill the wielder in one shot, however it still causes damage, so multiple shots may be needed. In Gun Game, the Crossbow is the second to last weapon, while in Sticks and Stones it appears as the primary weapon along with the Ballistic Knife. It's possible for the impact of the bolt to kill a player before it detonates, similar to grenade launchers. This is especially true in Hardcore modes, where the impact will always kill the target. In the campaign, the player may use Manual Crossbow, a remake of the Crossbow from Call of Duty: Black Ops under the Special category. Like its future equivalent, it does not accept any attachments. Attachments All attachments are only available in Multiplayer. *ACOG Scope *Tri Bolt *Dual Band Scope *Reflex Sight *Variable Zoom Video Gallery Crossbow model BOII.png|Model of the Crossbow. Crossbow BOII.png|First Person. Crossbow Iron Sights BOII.png|Iron Sights. Crossbow Pickup Animation BOII.png|Picking up the Crossbow. Cross Bolt Explosive model BOII.png|Explosive crossbow bolt model. Crossbow Bolt model BOII.png|Render of the unused standard crossbow bolt. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Crossbow appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Unlike previous versions of it, it has a much higher zoom level when aiming down the sight. Gallery Crossbow First Person BOD.png|The Crossbow in first person. Crossbow Iron Sights BOD.png|Aiming down the Crossbow's sight. Crossbow Reloading BOD.png|Reloading the Crossbow. Crossbow icon BOD.png|The Crossbow's pick up icon. Call of Duty Online The Crossbow appears in Call of Duty Online's Cyborg Rising mode. It can be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Crossbow (referred to as exocrossbow in the game files) returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, and is only available in multiplayer and Exo Zombies. Multiplayer The crossbow is unlocked at level 48. Similar to previous renditions, the Crossbow fires a single explosive bolt which can stick to enemies. The explosive bolt is always a one hit kill unless the player is using Flak Jacket, Exo Stim, or the XS-1 Goliath killstreak. The crossbow carries a total of six bolts (seven with Scavenger). It has relatively clean iron sights, and a decent blast radius. The crossbow also has the option to equip a Crossbow Scope and various optics. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Crossbow Scope Supply Drop Variants *Righteous''' Elite' *Conqueror 'Elite' *Frosty 'Enlisted' *B2 'Arsenal pre-order/Season Pass bonus' (Cosmetic difference only) *Shredder 'Kills Marksman Challenge '(Red & Yellow color scheme) Exo Zombies In Exo Zombies, the Crossbow is one of the two explosive weapons appearing in the mode, the other being the MAHEM. Like the former, it can only be acquired from the 3D Printer. Like the MAHEM, the Crossbow is able to do high explosive damage, and may kill zombies with ease even after round 25. However, unlike the MAHEM, the Crossbow bolts don't explode on contact, which forces the player to either stick the bolts onto zombies for optimal effect. The advantages are that the Crossbow, compared to the MAHEM, reloads quickly, and also doesn't slow down the player when running. Its ammo is rather high, and also increases at Mk7 upgrade. Exo Health comes as an optimal Exo Upgrade when using the Crossbow, to prevent the weapon's splash damage to damage the player too much when bolts are fired too close. Exo Reload can also be helpful, although the short reload time doesn't make it very necessary. Gallery Crossbow AW.png|The Crossbow in first person. Crossbow Iron sight AW.png|Aiming down the sights. Crossbow Reloading AW.png|Reloading. Crossbow B2 third person AW.png|B2 supply drop variant in third person. Crossbow model AW.png|Render of the Crossbow's model. Crossbow Scope model AW.png|Render of the Crossbow's scope. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *The Crossbow has Siberia Camouflage in "WMD". However, in early game footage released, it had Yukon Camouflage. *In Executive Order, it is seen with a Nevada Camouflage. *The crossbow has unusable bolts on the right side. *In multiplayer the Crossbow does have camouflage; it uses the same as the player's primary weapon. However the camouflage is only visible when in third person. Golden camouflage does not apply. *On the Wii version, it is possible to destroy the Soyuz-2 with the Explosive Tip Crossbow in the mission "Executive Order". *In Shi No Numa, bolts from the crossbow will pass through the meteor. *Sometimes, when the player fires the Crossbow at the ground in the campaign, enemies will try to pick up the bolt and throw it back like a grenade. *In third-person view, when an optic is attached, it is seen attached on its stock instead of the railing. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *In early gameplay, it was referred to as "Crossbow Explosive Tip". *If the player looks closely to the rear of the Crossbow, one can see the ''Black Ops II stripes on the stock. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Specials Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Specials Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Specials Category:Call of Duty Online Specials Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Specials